The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user can utilize an input method editor (IME) to provide text input to a computing device, such as a mobile phone. An IME assists the user by providing the ability to input text in a writing system different from the writing system represented by the input device (e.g., keyboard) of the computing device. For example only, a Pinyin IME permits the input of Hanzi characters via a keyboard that displays Latin characters. In most cases, the writing systems utilized by the IME correspond to the same language. In the case of the Pinyin IME example, both the Pinyin and Hanzi writing systems correspond to the Chinese Mandarin language.